"1241"
Greetings, my name is Jack and I am here to tell you what experience I had in the new version of Minecraft.... 1.12. I was playing in a Single player world, where I was trying to find obsidian to go in the second world of Minecraft, The Nether. I mined around a cave for like 6 or 7 minutes until I found obsidian. I took 14 blocks then I ran away of the cave trying to find my house. After that, I found my house but... not how I left it. It was previously made of cobblestone and wood but now the wood has changed to netherrack and the cobblestone to nether brick blocks. I was confused because I don't know how my house changed while I was gone. I decided to enter in the nether house and look around... it was empty. My chest, crafting table... everything was gone. All that I found was a shulker box that contained a written book. The author was called "." which perhaps means that someone entered in my world. I thought that it's one of my friends making pranks since I always start a LAN game cause we are on Hamachi and we play together. But I noticed that he was offline, so he didn't do anything, and me? I would never destroy my own house, who is idiot to do that!? After some minutes of looking around the house and outside, a user somehow enters in my Hamachi server. He or she... or even it, was called "1241" which reminds me of the CD-11. That secret with the face of Steve and the code "1241" on it. I was a bit shocked when that person entered on the server, after minutes of trying to remove him from the server, my PC crashes. The windows started again, I was waiting for hamachi to startup to see if "1241" is still on my server... Hopefully, they were removed. I entered on my world again to find out that I somehow got teleported in Nether. While looking around, I noticed that a weird person was staring at me from distance. To be honest, I was scared. Since I was at the middle of nowhere. You know, if you dig up in nether you'll end up in a completely empty zone... a flat world, made out of bedrock and mushrooms everywhere. I was stuck, and couldn't move. Terrified, I closed Minecraft, but managed to make a screenshot before the game has finally closed. If you look closely, you can clearly see a figure standing in the distance... staring exactly at me. I deleted that world from my "saves" folder and closed my Hamachi server after all of this happened, but there are questions that are ringing inside of my head... -Who is that person?- -Who is 1241?- Next day, I took a look at the log of the world that I had previously deleted. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 17:16:05 thread/INFO: !@$! joined the game 17:16:06 thread/INFO: CHAT !@$! joined the game 17:16:23 thread/WARN: Can't keep up! Did the system time change, or is the server overloaded? Running 10449ms behind, skipping 208 tick(s) 17:16:27 thread/INFO: Set own game mode to Creative Mode 17:16:30 thread/INFO: CHAT Set own game mode to Creative Mode -which means that he can set own game mode to Creative Mode, even if i made the world with no Cheats.- 17:18:16 thread/INFO: Teleported just4fun49 to !@$! 17:18:16 thread/INFO: CHAT Teleported just4fun49 to !@$! 17:18:28 thread/WARN: Can't keep up! Did the system time change, or is the server overloaded? Running 5330ms behind, skipping 106 tick(s) 17:25:52 thread/INFO: just4fun49 lost connection: Disconnected 17:25:52 thread/INFO: just4fun49 was disconnected 17:25:52 thread/INFO: Stopping server 17:25:52 thread/INFO: Saving players (?) 17:25:52 thread/INFO: Saving worlds 17:25:52 thread/INFO: Saving chunks for level 'Our World'/$%^@!@% 17:25:52 thread/INFO: Saving chunks for level 'Our World'/the_nether 17:25:53 thread/INFO: Saving chunks for level 'Our World'/$!@!%@!% -as you can see, "Over World" and the_end are not there, or they are replaced by random symbols.- What I noticed was that "!@$!" means: ! = 1 @ = 2 $ = 4 ! = 1 That's where I stopped playing Minecraft for a while... until my friend decided that we should play on a server instead of making a new Hamachi server. Update (Unofficial)Category:Photos Hello this is NightmaricGod I'm here to tell you who 1241 or !@$! is. and no I'm not Jack Do you know disk 11? It's where 1241 came from, because when you start playing disk 11 you can see 1241 on your screen and as you can see on the screen shot there is obviously a name tag on the player. Honestly I'd think most people would think that the figure would be Herobrine, right? WRONG! It's not Herobrine, it's 1241, it hides itself by hacking your worlds and changing their name to !@$!. Which translates to 1241. It is a steve-like character except with either black or dark red eyes. He lives in the nether waiting for another victim to role by and torture with terrifying fright's or maybe even take them... But this might help for the real theory of disk 11 or even disk 13, so that's what it is. This was only an update so it might not be the end. Update #2Category:CreepypastaCategory:Moderate Length PastasCategory:SupernaturalCategory:PC MinecraftCategory:SingleplayerCategory:Entities Hello again people, this is Jack and I have some more news about the "1241" incident. This has been written two years ago, damn, kind of lost the track of time around here... however, I came here for a specific reason and here it is: After a lot of searching around my Minecraft files, I kept coming across this simple ".txt" file with only 1 kilobyte and a few words written in it. This thing isn't feeling safe, but I must tell you people what is going on... or at least what I think that is going on. The ".txt" file contained my IP Address and... weird enough, it seems that at the end there's a dash in front of my full name, as if I signed myself into this text file. No, no, no, that can't be happening, I don't remember creating any text file or writing my full name in it! Is this how my sanity is slowly going down? Two years after the incident, I'm still targeted by this GOD damn thing that's lurking in my computer, after TWO F**KING YEARS? Ugh, excuse me for cussing out loud. I just feel like I am going insane, I cannot sleep at night, I honestly don't know what's wrong with me at all... Still haven't forgotten about the numbers, thinking of them every day, every week, every month, for two whole years... One, Two, Four, One...Category:Disc 11